Bads Lucks: A SkwisgaarXToki Love Story
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: Why is Toki always the one who gets the bads lucks? Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The brunette stared at the TV screen, his eyes wide with excitement as he watched the various colors fly across the screen. People say that sitting too close to the glass ruins your eyes, but he didn't care. At this point he was sitting on his knees right infront of it, his hands up on the glass, and his nose pretty much pressed against it. Little did he know his blonde friend was sitting on the couch behind him, beer in hand as he watched the guitarist in amusement. Their black haired singer walked in, stopping mid-step beside the couch and just looking at the brunette in a mix of confusion and interest. "Uh.." He leaned to the side, talking quietly to the blonde, "What's wrong with Toki?"**

**"Oh, hes just likes dems pretty colorfuls shows," The blonde spoke in his thick Swedish accent, a slight smile spreading across his face, "It ams very interestings to watch. Anyhows, what ams yous doings, Nathan?" The black-haired man blinked, having to practically tear his eyes off of the interesting scene infront of him to look at his band member, "I'm looking for Pickles...have you seen him anywhere?"**

**"Yeahs, hims and Murderfaces wents outs to the bars like, a couples minutes ago."**

**"Him and Murderface?"**

**"Yeahs."**

**"At the bar?"**

**"Mhm.."**

**"Together?"**

**"Yes Nathans do I has to spells it outs for yous?"**

**The singer blinked for a second, "This isn't good...I don't trust those two drinking together, alone..I think I'll go to the bar, too." He walked passed the two and over to the door, grabbing his coat before opening it, "See you guys later." The blonde waved half-heartedly, his eyes now back on the brunette infront of him, "Yeah, sees you laters Nathans." The second guitarist didn't even look up from the TV, still completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the room. All of the other band members were officialy out of Mordhaus, so it was now just the two of them. The TV suddenly cut to commercial and Toki slumped back, out of his daze for the first time in about two hours. He sat and leaned back, jumping in shock as his back touched something that wasn't the couch. He spun around and came face to face with, who he called, his best friend. "S-Skwisgaar! What ams yous doings here? H-how longs has you beens theres?"**

**"Oh, awhiles. It ams interestings to watch my littles Tokis get so exciteds over his littles shows," He smirked and chuckled slightly as he spoke, watching in even more asmusement as a blush started to creep across Toki's cheeks. "Yous ams been creepings ons me? That amnt's very nice, Skwisgaars..." He quickly noticed his new-formed blush and averted his eyes from the blonde's, turning back to the TV. His eyes lit up as he saw the screen, a commercial just having started, "W-what...what ams thats?" His voice was filled with wonder as he spoke, like a child when watching an advertisment for a brand new toy. "Tokis what are yous..?" The blonde leaned to the left, attempting to look past the boy and at the screen. It was a commercial for some type of drink...there were bright colors, a man with a saxaphone, music, people dancing in the street, a gazelle, and a cat with a pop-tart body flying in the sky with a rainbow trailing behind it. What was the drink called...? Life Water?**

**Toki suddenly threw his hands up in the air, an extremely excited look on his face as he shouted, "I wants dem Waters of Lifes!" Skwisgaar chuckled at Toki's outburst, "Ares yous really tellings me that of alls the drinks we haves, yous want thats crap-..?"**

**"I WANTS DEM *riff*ING LIFES WATERS, NOW!" Toki yelled angrily as he jumped up and turned to Skwisgaar, leaving the blonde to look at him with stunned, wide-eyes. "O-okay Tokis calms down...we'll orders somes and haves it sents here-.."**

**"NO! That'll takes too longs! I wants somes now!" And with that, the energetic brunette grabbed the blonde's wrist and started to drag him to the front door. "But Tokis, it ams stormings the snows outside! And it ams like...belows 0 degree outs-..!"**

**"I donts cares," The second guitarist started as he grabbed the blonde's jacket and tossed it at him, "I ams gettings that Lifes Waters no matters whats! We're just goings to has to drives to the stores and gets somes ourselfs."**

**"Why exactly...do I has to comes with yous?" The Swede asked as he looked curiously at the boy. The brunette blinked and seemed to search for a reason, once again blushing a bit, "I-I...b-because...j-just because yous does!" He flung open the door, a surge of cold, icey wind and snow blowing through. The blonde threw on his jacket, having to yell over the wind for his friend to hear him, "Gods it ams *riff*ing freezings outs theres! The winds ams *riff*ing strongs as hells!" He put his arm up, sheilding his eyes from the icey flakes as he glanced over at the brunette, noticing he was wearing nothing but his normal dark blue, long sleeve shirt and brown pants, "Tokis, you cants expects to goes outs like thats! You'll freeze yourselfs to deaths!"**

**"I'll be fines, Skwisgaars.." He said as he looked down, slight sadness in his eyes. The truth was, he didn't own a jacket. He really didn't own any winter clothes...he never had any as a child and, although he was in the most famous band in the world, he didn't own any now. He was so paranoid that the rest of the members would find out about it that he figured the best way to avoid that from happening would be to just not buy any at all. His childhood had scarred him badly in many ways, both physically and emotionally...he had no intention of sharing that with anyone.**

**He was so lost in his thoughts at this point that he didn't even notice the blonde staring at him, watching him. "Uhm...Toki..?" His head snapped up, blue eyes meeting, "Y-yeah Skwisgaars?" Toki's eyes widened in shock as the lead guitarist took off his jacket and rested it on the brunette's shoulders, "Here..wheres this. I don't needs it."**

**"B-but Skwisgaars, I cants-..!"**

**"Tokis, please. I..." He scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly, "I donts wants my litte Tokis to gets colds, or sicks." Toki just blinked, his mouth slightly agap and his heart feeling as though it stopped for a moment. 'Skwisgaar,' he thought to himself, a small smile and blush making its way across his face as he looked to the side, 'Yous really does cares abouts me, donts yous...?' A happiness overcame him and he quickly slipped his arms into the sleeves and grabbed his friend's hand, yanking him out the door, "Wells then we betters hurries! I wouldn't wants yous to gets sick neithers!" He ran down to where their vehicals were parked, dragging the Swede behind him every step of the way. Contrary to popular belief, they did infact have other means of transportation than their extravagent planes and the bike they were normally seen in. They actually had their own, personal vehicles. He let go of the blonde's hand and began to run towards the black sports car. "That ams my cars, Tokis. Dont yous wants to drives?" The brunette looked away and blushed in slight embarasment, "I cants drives Skwisgaar, remembers? I ams 'mentallys unsconstable'.."**

**"Mentallys incapsables?"**

**"Yeah, somethings likes that..."**

**The lead guitarist walked to his car and opened the passenger door, looking at his friend with a smile that made Toki's face go red, "Wells then I'lls drives my little Tokis." Toki smiled shyly at this and walked over, making his way to sit in the comfortable leather seat. "Wowee Skwisgaar," He started in amazment, "Your cars ams so cools!"**

**"Thanks," the Swede chuckled as he shut the door and made his way into the drivers side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It normally only took about 10 minutes to get into town, maybe even faster in Skwisgaar's car, but the fact that it was about midnight paired with the huge blizzard that was going on made the roads dark and icey. The familiar lights of town finally surrounded the two after about 45 minutes, and the blonde sighed as he stopped the car infront of a small convenient store. "Okays Tokis, goes ahead and gets your lifes waters befores I freezes my ass offs outs here," The Swede said jokeingly as he flashed a smile at the brunette. Toki smiled and stepped out of the car, wrapping the jacket around his body tightly, "Okay Skwisgaars, I bes rights back!" And with that he shut the car door and ran into the little store. "Gods he ams such a littles goofs balls.." Skwisgaar said aloud to himself as he waited in the car, turning the heat up to full blast, "But I's gots to loves him-...I means..wait...does I? Does I...loves..Toki's? No! No there ams noes ways, I couldn'ts...coulds I?" He continued on, argueing with himself for what felt like only mere seconds. "Uhm...Skiwsgaar? Ams you okays?" The blonde jumped in suprise, having been so lost in his own emotion battle that he hadn't even noticed when the Norwegian got back into the car. "T-Toki! H-how longs has you beens there?" He spoke in distress, his eyes widening in fear that the brunette had heard his self-conversation. "Only a fews minutes...why was you talkings to's yourselfs, Skwisgaar? I only ever sees you does that whens something ams really botherings you...ams everythings okays?" The lead guitarist quickly looked away, "Y-yeah Toki...everythings ams fine..." He could tell that the lie wasn't fooling his friend, so he continued to search desperatly for something that would change the subject. Then something caught his eye...about five huge, completely full looking bags sitting on the passenger seat's floor. It took up the entire space, forcing the rythme guitarist to sit criss-cross. "Holy *riff*s Toki! Hows many lifes waters did yous buy?"**

**"Hm?" The boy looked down at the bags, as if almost forgetting they were there, "Oh yeahs! I boughts tens of each flavors!" He smiled brightly as he finished his sentence and Skwisgaar couldn't help but smile back...Toki was just so adorable, and his presence always seemed to just light up a room, even on the darkest of days. "Yous ams such a goofs balls, Toki.." The blonde chuckled as he started the car and began to make his way back to their home. It seemed to take even longer to get back, the storm having picked up slightly since their departure. They pushed through, however, and were once again back in the warm comfort of Mordhaus. They began to make their way to the couch, but the brunette stopped mid-step and turned to his friend, "I'll be rights back Skwisgaar, I has to go puts these ins the fridge." He smiled and turned, beginning to make his way in the direction of the kitchen. When he finally reached it he walked over and opened the fridge door, beginning to take the drinks out of the bags and set them neatly on the middle shelf. "T-Toki..." He heard a familiar, yet heavily slurred voice say from the other side of the room. He turned, a bottle still in hand as he focused his attention on his black haired friend. "Oh hey Nathans," He began as he smiled before turning and continueing to put away the drinks, "What ams you ups to?" The singer was obviously very drunk, Toki noted, not really as much of an everyday occurence compared to everyone else. After a few moments of silence he figured Nathan had simply left the room and shrugged, not bothering to turn around and check as he continued to stock the fridge with his newly found delight. "Almost dones.." He spoke quietly to himself as he picked up the last bottle.**

**Before he could even grasp what was happening he was spun around and pinned forcefully against the fridge, causing him to drop the bottle and it to crash rather loudly to the floor. He cringed at the potent smell of tequila, staring at the very wasted Nathan with wide eyes. "N-Nathans, what ams you...has you beens drinkings tequila? Y-yours nots supposed to has that stuffs, it makes you goes-..." He was interupted at the sudden mumble let out by his friend. It was almost inaudible, but Toki just barely caught the statement, "I always get what I want."**

**"N-Nathans I don't understands...whats does you wants?" He was extremely taken aback by the man's behavior and, although he wasn't quite sure why, slightly afriad. Something just didn't seem right about this situation, escpecially with the fact that Nathan was drunk on tequila tied in. He always seemed to go into a very dark place when he drank it, as told by Pickles who had witnessed the 'horrors' first hand...Toki knew he never wanted to see what said horrors were. "That should be obvious.." The black-haired man slurred the words as he spoke, wobbling slightly but tightening his grip on Toki's wrists to an almost unbearable state. The guitarist winced at this, beginning to plead with he singer, "N-Nathans please...y-you ams hurtings me-..!"**

**"I will get what I want Toki...even if I have to take it..." With that, Nathan grabbed Toki's arms and threw him to the hard tiled floor with tremendous strength. It wasn't suprising though, for a guy as big as him; and Pickles always said that he seemed to get even stronger when hyped up on the forbidden alcohol. The Norwegian hit the ground with a loud crash, yelping in pain as he landed on his right shoulder. When he reopened his eyes, he was met head on with half-lidded greens. Nathan was now on the floor over him, one hand on each side of the brunette's head. Tears began to form in his eyes from the pain as they widened, now, in pure fear, "N-Nathans p-please..! I-I..!" The singer suddenly backhanded him with so much force that his left cheek immediatly started to show a dark purple bruis that took up almost all of the skin, causing him to cry out once more.**

**Skwisgaar, who had been sitting peacefully on the couch waiting for his companion's return, had heard the first thud of the bottle and turned his attention towards the kitchen in confusion. The guitarist stood up abruptly at the loud crash that came soon after, eyes wide as he stared down the hallway that led to the kitchen, straining to hear another sound. A few mintued later came something he wasn't expecting..."S-Skwisgaar, h-help..!" He bolted down the hallway with immense speed, stopping short as he entered the kitchen and saw the scene infront of him...Nathan pinning Toki to the floor, HIS Toki! The Swede had to take a second to process what was happening, but as soon as he saw the singer's hand slowly begin to make it's way down the brunette's body, it was as if something deep within him snapped. He lunged at the man, complete and total fury in his eyes as he knocked him off of Toki and onto the floor next to him. He began to furiously pound his fist into his face, rage coursing through his every being as he screamed, "WHAT THE HELLS DOES YOU THINKS YOUS AMS DOING? HOW DARES YOU *riff*ING TOUCH HIMS, HOW DARES YOU EVEN THINKS OF LAYINGS A SINGLE HANDS ONS MY TOKIS! WHAT THE *riff* IS YOUR *riff*ING PROBLEM, I'LL *riff*ING KILLS YOU, YOUS *riff*ING PIECES OFS *riff*!" The singer's face was hardly even recognizable by this point, completely covered in blood as the blonde continued to beat the living shit out of him. "S-Skwisgaar stops, you ams going to k-kills him...!" Toki put his hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to pull his attention away from the situation. The guitarist spun around, completely blind with rage as he yelled, "WHAT THE *riff* DOES YOUS WANTS?" The second guitarist cringed back, mouth slightly agap as he stared at the blonde in shock. After of few moments of silence aside from the sound of Skwisgaar's heavy, angered breathing, his mind locked entirely on Toki. "T-Toki, I's ams so sorry I-I.." He began as he stood up, a look of slight sorrow on his face as he realized he'd scared the boy. He reached his hand out and rested it on the brunette's right cheek, "Ams you okays? Did he hurts yous?"**

**"I-I dont knows..m-my arm hurts reals bad.." He said as he looked at his right arm and winced in pain, "I thinks somethings happened to's it.." The blonde frowned at this, mentally cursing Nathan for harming his Toki, "Come ons, lets gets you to's the doctors." The rythme guitarist took one step in the direction of the doorway and stopped, yelping in pain and almost falling, had Skwisgaar not caught him. "O-Ow! I...I thinks somethings is wrong withs my ankles..i-it hurts like hells! I think I mights have twisteds its or somethings.." Skwisgaar's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself, "He betters pray he didn't does anythings real bad to mys Tokis..."**

**He moved one arm behind his friend's shoulders and the other behind his knees, lifting up to carry him bridal style. He walked towards the door, stopping and looking over his shoulder as he glared and spoke aloud to an unconscious, blood covered Nathan, "You better feels pretty damns lucky yous ams getting offs with your lifes.." And with that he turned forward once more, Toki in his arms as he walked out of the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was silent as they made their way down the halls, looking for the room which held the band's personal doctor. After about an hour of walking Toki broke the silence, "It wasn't his faults.."**

**"What?" The Swede asked as he looked at the brunette, the words being so quite that he could hardly understand them. "I-It...it wasn't his faults..he was drunks off tequilas.."**

**It took the blonde a few moments to process what he was talking about, "Oh, yous mean what happends...he was drunks off tequilas?"**

**"Yeah...and Pickle always tell us how he ams never supposed to drinks that stuffs, hows he always go intos a very darks place when he does..." Skwisgaar didn't have a response to this, seeming to go into thought. After a few more minutes of silence, his friend spoke up once more, "So it wasn't his faults...its was the alcohols, he didn't knows what he was doings..."**

**"Why ams you defendings him?" Toki blinked at the sudden question, as if he wasn't expecting Skwisgaar to respond at all. "B-because...because I knows he didn't means to does it, I knows he probably wonts even remembers it...I just don't wants yous guys to be fightings because ofs this, because of mes..."**

**"But Tokis, he-..!"**

**"Promise mes, Skwisgaars...promise mes that if when hes wakes up, if he doesn't remembers any of whats happends, you'll lets it goes...I hates seeing peoples fights, especiallys if I ams the cause..."**

**The blonde looked down, his eyes meeting with sad, pleading blues. He couldn't say no to Toki...he sure as hell wasn't about to let it go, but he could agree to not causing Nathan any more physical harm. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be completely pissed at him for a long time. And that definately didn't mean he was going to let him alone with Toki any time soon.**

**"Okay Tokis...I's promise."**

**After about twenty more minutes Toki was laying on the examination bed, asleep with IV's hooked into his arms. "So," Skwisgaar began, speaking to the male doctor that the band saw on occasion, "What ams all wrongs with hims?"**

**"Well, for starters his right ankle's fractured. From what he told me, it seemed to have happened when Nathan threw him on the floor. It twisted the wrong way and he didn't have time to reposition himself before he fell, whatever." He motioned to the boy's right arm next, "Second his shoulder was dislocated, which I already popped back into place. His upper arm is completely broken though. Both of his wrists also have severe internal and external bruising, maybe even a little bit of torn tissues..his left wrist seems to be chipped in one area, too." He then pointed to his left cheek, the bruise having grown bigger and now being a very dark pruple/black color with spots of dark red, "As for this, it happened when Nathan hit him. He did it with such force that it burst a lot of blood vessels, causing some slight hemorrhaging, whatever. Normally I'd tell him to stay on crutches, but he can't because of his arm, and Mordhaus isn't really the most 'wheelchair friendly' place on earth, so he's gonna be bed-ridden for a while. He's gonna need to be on constant IV untill that bruise heals, and he's gonna need supervision. I'll asign someone to-.."**

**"No," The blonde started, his eyes locked on the sleeping guitarist, "I'll takes cares of him.."**

**"Fine, whatever. Just make sure he stays in bed and doesn't do anything physical. And do not forget to keep him on IV, he'll die from nutrient loss if you don't, whatever. Bring him back to me in three and a half weeks for a cheekup, and if anything happens before then just let me know."**

**"I wills.." He rested his hand on the brunette's, smiling sadly as he said more to himself than to anyone else, "Don't worries Toki, I'll takes good cares of yous..."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOKI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Black, everything was black. Where was I? What happened to me? I couldn't remember anything...was I dead? Maybe if I tried, I could remember how I got here._

_"I always get what I want..."_

_Hmm? Was that Nathan's voice? It was very faint sounding, kinda like it was miles away._

_"Nathans I don't understands...what does you wants?" Wait a second...that voice was mine, wasn't it? Yeah, it was definately mine. What's going on?_

_"That should be obvious..." His words were slurred. And what was that smell? It was so strong...tequila? All I could see aside from myself was empty blackness, as if I were in a dark cave. The voices I heard were now close, echoeing around me. I could feel my feet on the ground, I could feel my body...I could definately smell that tequila. I don't understand what's happening? "N-Nathans please, y-you ams hurtings me..!" Everything flashed red for a split second, the sound of my heart beat loud in my ears. I gasped, clenching my teeth at the sudden pain in my wrists. I looked down and watched in horror as they began to turn blackish-purple, my arms beginning to shake as I stumbled backwards._

_"I will get what I want, Toki..even if I have to take it." Everything flashed red again and I cried out, a splitting pain in both my right arm and ankle as I fell to my knees. I could feel tears begin to run down my cheeks as I looked around desperately, still seeing nothing but darkness._

_"N-Nathans p-please, I-..!" I heard my voice beg to a Nathan I couldn't see. The black flashed red once more and I yelped as a strong, shattering pain hit the left side of my face. I reached my hand up to touch it, my entire body shaking fiercly. I fell on my side to a ground that wasn't there, my breathing now short and rapid. "S-Skwisgaar.." I said softly, actually speaking myself for the first time since I'd woken up in this awful place, "H-helps me..." Everything suddenly became quiet aside from my sobs. "Skwisgaar.." I began again, calling out louder and louder to him, "Skwisgaar, p-please..! H-helps me, I needs you..! S-Skwisgaar..! SKWISGAAR!"_

**I bolted up, my breathing fast and a pain suddenly jolting through my entire body. I winced, falling back into a lying position as I stared up at the ceiling. But this ceiling wasn't mine...it was white, higher, and a lot bigger than mine was. It also wasn't decorated with my many model planes...what room was this? I looked around in confusion at my surroundings..I was in a very big room that was entirely white, a large window looking out onto the city on the back wall. I seemed to be laying on the floor, but it didn't feel like it, I was actually quite comfortable. My head rested on a pillow and I was covered in a soft, white blanket that was seemingly made of some type of animal fur. It took me a few minutes to notice the IV next to me, and I followed the small tube with my eyes, finding that it was hooked into my left wrist. Wait a second...**

**My eyes widened in shock and I sat up once more...what the hell happened to me? My wrists were bruised, one of them being wrapped in medical bandage along with my ankle, and my right warm was in a sling. I remembered back to the dream I'd just woken from...all of the things that seemed to be hurt were the exact same as in the dream. And the whole Nathan thing...what happened?**

**"Toki! You ams awakes!" I jumped at the sudden voice, turning to look at the familiar blonde. Skwisgaar? Oh wait...this was his room, wasn't it? He ran over to me, kneeling by my side with worry in his eyes, "How ams you doings? Ams you feelings any betters?" I opened my mouth to answer him, but for some reason nothing seemed to come out. I tried once again, but still nothing. I blinked in even more confusion, looking at him desperately. "W-what...what ams wrongs, Toki?" I shrugged at his question, trying again to speak before realizing it was futile and simply shaking my head. When I looked back to him he seemed to be almost as shocked and confused as me, fear in his eyes. "I-I'll be rights back, I needs to go gets the doctors...!"**


End file.
